Dangerously Close
by ElScorcho23
Summary: Summer's wandering thoughts as she eyes Seth during class... kind of random. Goes from there. Read it and be cool. FINISHED!
1. Dangerously Close

I don't really know where this came from, but I like it. Just a random little piece from Summer's point of view.  
  
_______________  
  
God, he turned her on.  
  
Seth's desk was diagonal from her own- to the right and up one. When he'd gotten to class and found his assigned desk, he turned and gave her a little smile. Now she watched him shift around in his chair, bored. He doodled on the edge of his notebook.  
  
Sometimes she just wanted to rip that vintage t-shirt over his head and push him back on her bed. His bed. Any bed.  
  
She studied his body. Lean, but with muscles. Just enough muscles. She found a lot of guys around school attractive, but Seth was different. Seth was hot, and he got to her. She could feel it in her stomach when he was around her, wearing those snug t-shirts. Hell, she could feel it even when he wasn't around.  
  
She caught herself digging her fingernails into the skin on her thighs, and she stopped. She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out from under the desk. She saw him eyeing them from the corner of his eye, so she slowly crossed them again. He returned to his doodling.  
  
That was another thing. She knew that she turned him on. She loved it. Maybe if she kept pushing him, wearing those impossibly short skirts and shooting him those quick little smiles, he would initiate something. He had to eventually; this couldn't last forever. There was no way she could hold out.  
  
Ever since she had kissed him by the pool she had wanted him. It started before that, really, and it had taken all of efforts to pull away from him and stroll away. She hadn't realized that she was setting herself up for so much torture.  
  
He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
She bet that his hair would look good wet, kind of plastered against his forehead.  
  
She licked her lips to moisten them; her mouth was getting dry. God, his lips. She had to feel them again. She wanted to take that bottom one between her teeth lightly. Just enough. She wanted to make his head spin.  
  
There were times when all he would have to do was walk up to her and kiss her, and she'd be a goner. She wondered if he had any idea.  
  
Even in the hospital, when they were trying to break Marissa out, she'd been overly aware of him. When he had put his hand to her mouth to silence her, all she could think about for the next moment or so was his touch.  
  
If only she could just get him to herself for a while.  
  
He turned his head slightly and caught her looking at him. She considered rolling her eyes and glancing away, but instead she held his eyes. The right side of his mouth twisted up into a half-smile, and she bit her bottom lip. Hard. She pretended to turn her attention to her notes, glimpsing up a few seconds later. He was still looking at her with that same grin, and she felt her blood rush to the surface of her skin.  
  
He had no idea what he did to her. What he was doing to her.  
  
She was dangerously close to losing her control on the whole situation.  
  
Thank God.  
  
_______________  
  
Review! 


	2. Two

I was really set on making this a one-parter, but I guess I've changed my mind. I've decided to keep things going from Summer's point of view.  
  
____________  
  
Summer managed to tune out the random din of the party and focus on Seth. He was in the kitchen, looking slightly out of place and awkwardly holding a drink.  
  
She wondered why he was there, wondered if it had anything to do with her. Ryan hadn't come in with him.  
  
His forehead was wrinkled up in a bemused expression as he surveyed the scene, probably speculating himself as to why he had shown up. He spotted her, and she quickly averted her eyes, slipping through a group and heading towards the deck.  
  
He caught up with her, and again she was exceedingly conscious of his body near hers.  
  
"Hey Summer." His lips formed a slow smile on one side, and she forced herself to tear her eyes away from his mouth.  
  
"Cohen," she greeted in turn, keeping her voice steady even though she felt anything but.  
  
"You look great," he nodded a little. "How have you been?"  
  
He bit his bottom lip nervously. She blinked and met his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I said you look great," he repeated. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said coolly. "You?"  
  
"Well, I was about to leave until I saw you," he said candidly.  
  
He was so forward about his attraction to her. She would give anything to be able to tell him exactly how she felt.  
  
Okay, scratch that. She wanted to be able to *show* him exactly how she felt.  
  
She could smell the laundry detergent on his light blue shirt- or was that her imagination? God. She was going to have to get away from him.  
  
"Seth, can I talk to you for a second?" Where the hell did that come from?  
  
"Like here, or alone, or... what?"  
  
"Just... follow me." She tried to stay focused.  
  
Had his teeth always been that white?  
  
She closed the door to the guest bedroom behind them and turned to see Seth eyeing her curiously, his hands in his pockets. He was rocking slowly on his heels.  
  
"So..."  
  
This was it. The breaking point.  
  
She walked up to him and placed one hand on the back of his neck. His very smooth neck. He was taller, which she liked.  
  
She could feel the warm rush beneath her skin as she leaned up and kissed him, her soft lips pulling at his own.  
  
Soon she felt his exploring tongue, and she went lightheaded. This was what she wanted. Needed. For Seth to be up against her, his warm mouth on hers, making her dizzy. His hands pressed at the small of her back, willing her closer.  
  
Their lips parted, both of them breathing heavily. "God, Cohen," she whispered, the movement causing her lips to brush his. Her hands slid up the front of his shirt before she slipped it over his head.  
  
It really did smell like laundry detergent.  
  
He sat on the bed, lowering himself slowly so that they could continue kissing as he did so. He tasted good and warm he wasn't sloppy. She climbed on him and straddled him, releasing months of barely controlled desire with her tongue. And her hands.  
  
Her tongue ran lightly down his neck and he let forth a little moan. She pulled her head up and looked into his eyes. She had always liked those, even before she had started staring holes into him, before she had let her mind drift to this moment whenever she saw him.  
  
His hands moved to her waist and tentatively pulled off her shirt. She liked his hands. They were guiding and sure, but they weren't overpowering or clumsy.  
  
They inched backwards so that they were stretched along the full length of the bed, Seth lying next to her. Everywhere that his lips or fingers touched burned, and she hoped she was having the same effect on him. Judging by his reactions, she was.  
  
Her hand grazed the top of his pants and his mouth came up from her neck, where he had been giving her goose bumps.  
  
They exchanged a brief look, and she saw it.  
  
That love, devotion, complete adoration.  
  
He would do anything for her, and she hadn't really thought much past getting him alone in a room.  
  
She pulled back, her emotions all over the place. God, she couldn't do this to him.  
  
"Summer?" He asked softly.  
  
"Seth... I'm sorry." She was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to explain something to him that she didn't understand herself?  
  
"What?" Confusion.  
  
"I need to sort some things out," she said, hoping that the words didn't sound as lame as she thought they did. She slipped back into her shirt and he sat miserably on the edge of the bed, looking lost.  
  
It would have been so easy for her to crawl on top of him. Really easy.  
  
Damned conscience. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated softly. Summer left him sitting there, both of them a mess.  
  
She got in her car and drove home.  
  
She had to think.  
  
_____________  
  
Okay, I have no clue where I'm going with this, so don't be too shocked if I don't add any more to it. I don't have any plans of making this too long. Review, por favor! 


	3. Three

So she had finally fooled around with Seth Cohen, and it had been nice.  
  
Okay, and fuckin' hot.  
  
She hadn't been able to keep her mind off of their little escapade for the past two days, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Just remembering it made her impatient to see him again.  
  
Summer still hadn't reached any conclusions on what she wanted from him, and so she'd been avoiding him. She hadn't even stopped by Coop's house for fear of seeing him and melting, but today she was breaking the pattern.  
  
She turned onto their street and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Seth was skating around the front of his house.  
  
He was probably all sweaty and everything.  
  
Summer shook her head to clear it, half-considering turning around.  
  
Well, she would have to talk to him eventually, and he had probably already seen her anyway. She parked in front of Marisa's house, opening the car door to find a grinning Seth. And yes, he had a stream of sweat running down his temple. She lead him to the curb, not wanting to get into anything with him right there in the driveway.  
  
Summer had been worried that he would be royally pissed off at her, but he kept that grin on his face. He was still catching his breath, and she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.  
  
So apparently skateboarding was a lot cooler than she thought.  
  
"We meet again," Seth casually set down his skateboard. "Though I think you got lost. See, my house is the one next door." He pointed.  
  
"My bearings are just fine, thank you." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, forcing herself to look past him impatiently.  
  
"In a hurry again?" She wanted to kiss that smirk right off of his mouth.  
  
"None of your business, Cohen."  
  
"Am I still Cohen?" He cocked his head. "I thought that after the other night I might have advanced to Seth. Or maybe even Sex God."  
  
Hmm. He had no idea. This casual confidence thing that he was oozing was definitely sexy.  
  
"Are you done overestimating yourself? Because I'm supposed to be hanging out with Coop." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So are we going to pretend that you didn't lose all self control with me?" He took a step closer, probably challenging her to keep casual.  
  
So yeah, bickering with him definitely got her all hot and bothered.  
  
"Ew, Cohen." That was the best she could come up with. She couldn't really think straight.  
  
"Ew?" He repeated. "Not exactly the first thing that comes to my mind..."  
  
And there he was, kissing her neck. He trailed a few down before he planted one on her collarbone. She couldn't find it inside of herself to pull away, and she barely suppressed a little moan when he lightly licked the hollow of her throat. He pulled back, his face practically touching hers.  
  
"Ew?" He asked in a murmur.  
  
His lips couldn't have been more than an inch away from hers.  
  
And they were definitely demanding to be kissed.  
  
If he could tease her like that, then she could at least leave him something to think about.  
  
Her tongue rolled seductively around his mouth before she let her teeth pull back lightly on his bottom lip. She took a step backwards. His expression was practically screaming triumph.  
  
"Don't look so damned victorious," she said, her voice a mixture of annoyance with herself for giving in and frustration that she had to leave.  
  
"Ah, but I am," he pointed out. Again with the smirk.  
  
She turned and walked towards Marisa's door, knowing that it was either that or find herself up against him again.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Summer!" He called after her.  
  
She couldn't help herself. She turned and gave him a little wave with her fingers before ringing the doorbell.  
  
______________  
  
Again, I have no idea where this is going, just so you know. Review, pretty please! 


	4. Four

Thank you SO much for the reviews!  
  
_____________  
  
Summer was flustered when she rang Marisa's doorbell, and she was flustered throughout the entire movie they watched upstairs. She couldn't even concentrate on Jude Law, so she knew that she must be going crazy.  
  
If Seth had just leaned in for a kiss, she could have eventually pulled away, escaped with an "ew," and could have successfully pinned the entire incident on him. As it was, however, he had practically forced her to move in for the kill. Damn.  
  
She shifted in the recliner and stared blankly at the wall, thinking. Where had Cohen even learned to kiss like that anyway? She hadn't had him labeled as the type to randomly start kissing on her neck.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't so random, considering she had been all over him the last time they had been together. But still. Had he been with other girls? She grimaced and ignored the thought.  
  
If Marisa had noticed her zoning best friend, she didn't say anything, and Summer left a little while after the movie was over. She was still so preoccupied that she almost didn't notice what was on her windshield.  
  
Shit.  
  
It was a flower. It had a long stem, which was tucked under the windshield wiper, and the petals were long and pink. She picked it up gently and examined it, glimpsing around in the dark to make sure that Seth wasn't anywhere around.  
  
"Shit," she swore under her breath.  
  
He had probably just grabbed it from his backyard or something, a fact that somehow made the act even more endearing. She didn't know whether to find it sweet and smile, or to roll her eyes and discard it, so she swore again.  
  
She set it down next to her in the passenger seat while she drove home, feeling weird and wanting to think about something else.  
  
Something else besides Seth's smile and his body and his eyes and his apparent seduction skills. And the flower.  
  
She stopped the car and turned around, headed back towards the Cohen house. She pulled into the driveway, grabbed the flower, and marched up to the door, ringing the bell impatiently. A slightly bewildered Ryan answered the door.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked with irritation.  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows and motioned her inside, leading her to where Seth was sitting on the carpet playing video games. Seth scrambled to his feet and Ryan left them alone.  
  
Summer could feel slight apprehension in her stomach, but she ignored it. She waved the flower in his face.  
  
"What the heck is this?" she demanded.  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'd say a flower, but that's just my guess." He shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean." She frowned.  
  
His face turned pink, and his hand slowly reached out and grabbed the flower back. He set it onto the table.  
  
"Sorry... I don't know. Forget it. It's just... yeah," he rambled, obviously trying to blow the whole thing off.  
  
She could actually feel her heart pound, and she wondered what she had wanted to accomplish by driving over here. He looked so embarrassed that he could die, and she was feeling a gnawing guilt.  
  
She walked over and picked up the flower. "That's mine," she explained.  
  
"Funny, because for some reason I got the impression that you didn't want it," he said sarcastically, sitting down on the couch.  
  
She was feeling flushed and confused again. Damn. Summer sat down next to him on the couch, unsure of what else she could do. He inched closer to her and she swallowed, chewing the inside of her cheek and trying to calm down.  
  
She was very, very aware that their legs were touching.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Cohen?" She tried to sound a little mocking, but it wasn't working so well.  
  
"Is it okay... if I do this..."  
  
It was like kissing him for the first time. His lips were soft and nervous, not demanding like hers had been. There was no tongue, no make out session that left them both breathless. He just kissed her gently and pulled back, his eyes showing his anxiousness.  
  
It was sweet and simple. And a major turn on.  
  
It would have been really easy and really nice to drape her arms around his neck and lower him back onto the couch, but she knew that she couldn't.  
  
Her lips tingled and she put her face in her hands, her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Is liking me really that hard?" he asked.  
  
No, actually it was very easy.  
  
She was planning an escape route when she felt his hand. He began rubbing soft, lazy circles on her back and shoulders.  
  
Summer squeezed her eyes shut. She was messing with his heart, his head, his lips, and his first thought was to comfort her. His perfection was frustrating. She concentrated on his touch and kept still.  
  
"I think I'm wearing you down, sugar."  
  
His comment was a way out, an opportunity to make a quick remark and get back to her old attitude again, because this frozen, indecisive mess was not Summer Roberts.  
  
"I think you're delirious," she countered, sitting up and drawing away from him a little bit.  
  
"That's what I thought," he gave a little grin.  
  
She grabbed her flower again and stood up. He followed her to the door. She was half-scared, half-hoping that he was going to try and pull a goodnight kiss, but he just kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Night, sugar."  
  
A small smile on her part, but she added a roll of the eyes for good measure. "Night, Seth."  
  
She kept her cool as she climbed into the car, but Summer's fingers went to her lips as she began driving home.  
  
This was all very deja vu.  
  
Because she was feeling dangerously close to giving in.  
  
Once again, thank God.  
  
___________________  
  
THE END because I never really wanted this to be long!  
  
Review! Thanks! 


End file.
